danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Card
Cards are compo items in Stick Ranger. They are considered to be rather advanced because they have unique effects which are generally very useful and are dropped only by bosses. It should be noted that not all bosses drop cards, and that the drop rate of cards is rather low. Below is a list of the different kinds of cards and their effects. Currently, out of 17 cards, there are only: *15 level 1 cards *12 level 2 cards *13 level 3 cards *14 level 4 cards *9 level 5 cards *1 level 6 cards List of all cards (shown in Sea-Green digits).]] class="wikitable" ! rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;" No. of Bullets ! colspan="5" style="text-align: center;" Bullet no. increase ! rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;" Weapon - ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 1 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 2 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 3 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 4 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 5 - 2 50% 100% 50% (+1 Bullet) 100% (+2 Bullets) 300% Thunder Knuckle Freeze Knuckle Double Arrow Double Poison Double Fire Double Iron Arrow Double Flame Homing Laser Mini Uzi - 3 33% 67% 67% (+2 Bullets) 100% (+3 Bullets) 200% Thunder Claw Fire Claw Poison Claw Freeze Claw Triple Shot Triple Arrow Triple Iron Arrow Triple Poison Fire Shot Poison Shot Thunder Delta Explosion Electric Staff 3-Round Burst Stone Whip Explosion Whip Stone Chain Explosion Chain Stone Flail Ice Ring Quick Circle Ice Chakram Quick Chakram - 4 25% 50% 75% (+3 Bullets) 100% (+4 Bullets) 150% Quad Arrow Quad Iron Arrow Pierce Arrow Quad Steel Arrow Fire Whip Fire Chain Fire Flail - 5 20% 40% 60% (+3 Bullets) 100% (+5 Bullets) 120% Charge Punch Quint Shot Quint Poison Fire Rise Shotgun Homing Laser Beam Thunder Whip Ice Whip Poison Whip Thunder Chain Ice Chain Poison Chain Thunder Flail Ice Flail Poison Flail - 6 17% 33% 67% (+4 Bullets) 100% (+6 Bullets) 100% Spark Glove Freeze Explosion - 7 14% 29% 71% (+5 Bullets) 100% (+7 Bullets) 86% Sept Shot Inferno Remington Thorn Whip Thunder Ring - 8 12% 25% 75% (+6 Bullets) 100% (+8 Bullets) 75% Spark Knuckle Oct Arrow - 9 11% 22% 67% (+6 Bullets) 100% (+9 Bullets) 67% Needle Glove Sonic Knuckle Nonuple Arrow Blizzard Scattergun - 10 10% 20% 70% (+7 Bullets) 100% (+10 Bullets) 60% Spark Claw - 11 9% 18% 73% (+8 Bullets) 100% (+11 Bullets) 55% Thunder Circle - 12 8% 17% 75% (+9 Bullets) 100% (+12 Bullets) 50% Thunder Storm - 15 7% 13% 73% (+11 Bullets) 100% (+15 Bullets) 40% Thorn Chain Thunder Chakram - 16 6% 13% 75% (+12 Bullets) 100% (+16 Bullets) 38% Thorn Ring Thorn Circle Thorn Chakram - 18 6% 11% 72% (+13 Bullets) 100% (+18 Bullets) 33% Needle Knuckle - 24 4% 8% 75% (+18 Bullets) 100% (+24 Bullets) 25% Thunder Spear - 30 3% 7% 73% (+22 Bullets) 100% (+30 Bullets) 20% Needle Claw Thunder Blade Electric Shock - 45 2% 4% 73% (+33 Bullets) 100% (+45 Bullets) 13% Thorn Flail } History *Before ver11.4 all cards uses a similar appearance: A Stickman with different colors on the card. Trivia *There is an unused card called Rubber's Card 1 that is hidden in the source code and only accessible through hacking. The card's description shows "+10 Extended Arm". However, according to the source code, the effect is actually LP +30% and changes the colour of character like the Zombie's Card. *The Vampire's Card 1 is the only compo item dropped by a mega boss that can be bought from the Village. External links * Category:Stick Ranger items